


Έρως (Eros), a Longitudinal Study

by cloudwatch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A ridiculous amount of fluff, M/M, and science, and... fluffy science?, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos proposes. With science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Έρως (Eros), a Longitudinal Study

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story about how a physicist proposed to his (also a physicist) girlfriend, and thought "Carlos so would." And so, I made it so that Carlos did. Thanks to the wonderful Kathy, who read over this to make sure that I wasn't completely out of my mind.

Carlos places the papers on the bed next to Cecil's favorite pillow (the one he snuggles with when Carlos has to work late in the lab), where he knows that Cecil will see it once he wakes up. He claps his hands together, smiling down at the sleeping man, then leans down and presses a kiss to Cecil's head. “I love you,” he whispers, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Cecil stirs on the bed, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth tightening before he relaxes and finally opens his eyes.

“Carlos?” he asks, yawning and reaching up to rub his eyes. 

“Good morning, love,” Carlos says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed as Cecil stretches his arms out, feeling for where Carlos is. Cecil isn't the most articulate in the morning, a trait that Carlos had been rather shocked to discover.

“What time is it?” Cecil is still stretching, but he's sitting up now, rubbing his eyes a few times before finally opening them.

“Rather early, actually,” Carlos answers, his grin growing when he sees Cecil spy the papers on the pillow, and Cecil turns to look at him, a slightly confused look on his face. “Go on,” he says, gesturing towards the papers. “It's the conclusions to a... _hypothesis_ of mine, I guess you could say.” He continues when Cecil picks the papers up, still looking a bit confused. “I want you to look it over for me, give me your opinion to see if it's enough to submit to the council.” 

Cecil nods, yawning once more before he blinks to clear his eyes and begins to read. 

 _Έρως (Eros), a Longitudinal Study_  

the paper begins. Cecil moves so that he's sitting cross-legged, then reaches for his reading glasses next to his bed. Carlos hands them to him, reaching out to rub Cecil's neck as Cecil slides them on and continues reading. 

_A study of Eros, extended over a period of time, wherein subject x is completely exposed to all of the elements that could, will be, and were, thrown at them. Multiple (and any needed) tests performed, and all the results compiled. Finally, the results are listed and evaluated._

Cecil looks over at Carlos. “I didn't know you were doing a separate study outside of your study of Night Vale.” 

Carlos shrugs. “This one... it snuck up on me. Continue?” 

 _ **Overview:**_  

_The Eros longitudinal study began in the start of the year twenty thirteen (date: January 24th; time: 18:32:12), at the local grocery store, where the Subject X was hit with the realization that Subject Y was very interested in the studies Subject X was currently performing, outside of the daily job of informing the town of upcoming events (as well as events currently happening), and that Subject Y was rather cute when talking about said studies._

_Hypothesis drawn: Subject Y would make a very good listener when Subject X's partners decide to no longer listen to the results of said studies._

_Reasons for realization of said “cute” factor: to be determined._  

_Subject X continuously called Subject Y, informing Subject Y about the new results of current studies, and the more Subject X talked with Subject Y, the more the “cute” factor seemed to take over. New results continued to pop up:_

  * _Adorable_

  * _Intelligent_

  * _Eager_

  * _Beautiful_  




**_Realization and the effects of said Realization_**  

_Subject X comes to the conclusion of why the new results are confirming the previous hypothesis:_

_Crush: a_ _precursor to love_  

 _A following near death experience brings the actual conclusion to said hypothesis:_  

_Noun:_

_Love: an intense feeling of deep affection_  

_Verb:_

_Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone_  

_Synonyms:_

_noun. Affection – fondness – darling – passion_

_verb. Like – be fond of – fancy – adore_  

 _Once the confirmation has been completed, Subject X finds conversing with Subject Y easier. Over the course of months, the study continued on through long-term locations, separation, and it tested out the reaction of one who felt noun: love, verb: love, when they were far away from the one who held their affections. Loss of sleep, heartache, loss of concentration, the need to hear the voice of their significant other, and the feeling of wanting to be as close as possible. The joining of the two subjects involved became more than just sexual need; emotional need and the feeling of complete content was found after sexual gratification._  

_The third part of the study compiles the Happiness since Beginning of the Study._

_The needed chart for this would not be able to demonstrate the happiness Subject X feels because of Subject Y; Subject X only hopes that they are able to give Subject Y the same amount._  

 _The final part of the study will be able to give the conclusion: Subject Y is required to participate._  

Cecil gulps, looking up at Carlos as he ends the page. “Carlos?” he asks, sounding younger than he is. 

“Turn the page,” Carlos says gently. 

Cecil does, heart pounding loudly. 

 **Beryllium(Be)**  

 **Manganese (M)**  

 **Yttrium(Y)**  

 **Fluorine(F)**  

**Oxygen(O)**

**Rhenium(Re)**  

 **Livermorium(v)**  

 **Iron(e)**  

**Radon(R)**

_Once Subject Y has answered, Subject X will be able to conclude that there is no way to fully and accurately inform any not experiencing it the results of Eros._

Cecil drops the papers he's holding, and when he does, he sees a form for Joining of the House, and a form for Changing of One's Last Name, and one for Marriage. 

Cecil breathes out. “ _Carlos_." 

Carlos takes both hands, pressing kisses to both of them as he looks Cecil in the eye. “Well, what do you say? Want to help me complete this study?”

Cecil flies at him, pressing repeated kisses to his mouth and face, muttering out when he can, “Yes, yes, yes.”

And as they hold each other tightly, kissing and whispering words of love to each other, Carlos knows just how the longitudinal study will end:

_Eros, a longitudinal study on the effects of being completely, one hundred percent in love:_

*Indescribable.

 

                              *Subject Y has approved further research of the Eros Study, _just_ to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> A longitudinal study is a correlational research study that involves repeated observations of the same variables over long periods of time — often many decades. It is a type of observational study.


End file.
